Miku X Luka
by TheRogueHavoc
Summary: When Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka spend the weekend together at a private beach house on a private and isolated beach, they both have to confront how they truly feel about each other and end up having some more fun than they had expected to.


Hatsune Miku walked along the shore of the isolated beach, alone, as she tried to collect her thoughts. Though… it's _very_ hard to collect your thoughts when they're being consumed by someone. Miku let out a sigh of frustration as she tried to organize her thoughts, but found it near impossible when she couldn't stop thinking about the one she loves… Megurine Luka. The blue haired, blue eyed teen sat down in the sand, placing her head on her knees. "Why can't I tell her how I feel…?" She asked herself quietly. The sun was slowly setting behind the oceanic horizon. Images of the pink hair, blue eyed teen ran through Miku's mind, driving Miku crazy with lust and love. Miku shook her head. "No, I shouldn't think like that… especially when there's nowhere I can relieve the side effects." She muttered to herself, knowing very well that she couldn't think about Luka in a way that would get her hot and bothered. Miku stared at the sunset, the brightly colored sky only reminding her of Luka, unfortunately for Miku, it was too late to prevent becoming hot and bothered, for she could feel the stickiness and heat between her legs very well. "Uh oh…" She said, as the heat grew more intense the more she ignored it. "Ugh… how can Luka have such an effect on me?!" She cried, wishing that she could just cum and make the feeling between her legs go away for a while. Miku looked around, no one was around… but why would anyone be on this beach? It is _way_ off the beaten path, and Miku needed to give herself some sweet relief. "I guess there's no harm in relieving myself as long as no one is around…" Miku said, slowly sliding her hand into her blue and white striped panties. She gasped and threw her head back. "Oh my god, this feels so good!" She said as she rubbed her soaking wet pussy, sending waves of pure ecstasy through her body. "Put your fingers deeper Luka!" She begged, as she arched her back and slid two fingers into her pussy. Miku slipped her underwear off, and moved her fingers faster. Her face flushed bright red as she closed her eyes and screamed in pure pleasure. "Luka! I'm gonna cum if you keep fucking me like that!" Miku shouted, slamming her fingers into herself roughly. "I'm cumming!" Miku screamed as she squirted her hot juice all over her hand and the beach. Her back collapsed as she put her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean of her juices.

Luka stood on the balcony of the beach house located on the isolated beach, staring out in the direction Miku had headed hours before. "Where's that blue haired beauty?" Luka whispered subconsciously, blushing profusely when she realized what she had just said. "I need to stop doing that before I say it one day in front of her!" Luka said, scolding herself. Luka stopped… but she didn't want to stop, she wanted Miku to hear it… if she wasn't so scared, she'd tackled Miku and just kiss her all night long… but Luka was too scared, she couldn't do it because she didn't want to be rejected by her goddess. So, she was stuck daydreaming; daydreaming about what she wanted to do with Miku. She stared absently at the beach as her hand slowly moved down to her crotch. Luka didn't even realize what she was doing until she felt how wet she was. "Miku probably won't be back for a while… so I guess it's alright to have some solo fun without having to be quiet about it…" Luka said as she sat down in one of the sunbathing chairs, with her legs spread revealing her soaking wet, red and white striped underwear. She slowly rubbed her clit, biting her lip as she arched her back up. "Ahh! Miku! Don't stop! It feels so good!" She screamed. She drove two fingers into her pussy, moaning and screaming loudly in pure pleasure. "Oh my god! Yes! Fuck me Miku! Fuck me harder! Make me squirt all over you!" Luka yelled, blushing at how dirty she was talking… but she loved it, it only made her hornier and even wetter. She hit her G-Spot. "AHH! MIKU! I'M CUMMING!" She cried as her cum went squirted in her underwear, soaking her entire hand. "Don't stop yet Miku!" Luka said as she continued thrusting her fingers, squirting three more times before she stopped. Luka collapsed in the chair, exhausted from cumming so much. She licked her hand clean, enjoying the sweetness of her pussy. "Mmm… tastes like the honey Miku likes to put in her tea." Luka said with a love struck tone.

Miku made her way back to the beach house, unable to wait to see Luka. The beach house slowly came into view as Miku walked towards it, she could see Luka sitting on the balcony, in one of the sunbathing chairs. "Luka! I'm home!" She called out as she approached the house. Luka shot up, she was still in her soaking wet underwear. "Oh… uh… welcome back!" She said happily as she stood up, ignoring the stickiness as she walked inside and into her bedroom to change her underwear. Miku walked into the home's kitchen, taking a deep breath. "Luka! Where are you?!" Miku called out. "I'm getting changed!" Luka called back. Miku walked up the stairs and knocked on Luka's door. "Can I come in?" Miku asked. Luka grabbed the first pair of underwear she saw, which happened to be a pink and white lacy set of boyshorts. She quickly took off the wet panties and put on the boyshorts. "Yeah!" Luka said. Miku slowly opened the door to find Luka lying down in the bed with a magazine. Luka stopped herself from lunging onto Miku and kissing her. Miku froze from shock of how beautiful she found Luka. Miku gulped, almost loud enough for Luka to hear. "Is something wrong Miku?" Luka asked. "Uh… no! Nothing's wrong!" Miku lied. "You sure, you seem a bit nervous," Luka said, noticing that there was a look in Miku's eyes that she's been wanting to see forever. "No… I'm not nervous." Miku lied. Luka sat up, and motioned Miku to sit down next to her. Miku was more than happy to oblige. "Miku, what's bothering you?" Luka asked, even though she had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew what it was. "Luka… nothing's wrong." Miku lied. Luka rolled her eyes, grabbed Miku's cheek as she pulled her into a deep, passionate, love filled kiss. Miku kissed back hungrily as Luka slowly pinned her down on the bed. Luka broke the kiss and looked down at her goddess. "Miku, I am absolutely crazy for you! You drive me wild and make me so horny!" Luka blurted out, blushing the more she spoke. Miku quickly over powered the older girl, and kissed her neck. "Luka, you drive me so crazy… I masturbated on the beach!" Miku said with a playful smile. "Why didn't you say anything? I could've helped you with that!" Luka said playfully. "I didn't say anything because I was afraid you'd reject me… you're like a goddess to me. Absolutely perfect in every way." Miku confessed. Luka slowly sat up, and kissed Miku like a hungry tiger. Miku's hands slowly traveled to Luka's breasts where she began to massage them like dough. Miku did the same, but slid her hand into Miku's tank top, feeling up her bra. Miku slowly unbuttoned Luka's shirt, exposing her braless chest. Miku focused on kissing Luka and playing with her nipples. Luka had already removed the tie from around Miku's neck and unbuttoned Miku's shirt, revealing her blue and white bra that housed her small breasts. Miku broke the kiss and instinctively covered her chest. "They're so tiny! It's embarrassing!" She cried as her cheeks turned bright red. "I think it's absolutely adorable and very sexy." Luka said, kissing down Miku's neck as she massaged her tits. Miku's breathing grew heavy as she grew more turned on with every touch. Luka started sniffing the air and smiled. "Someone's turned on." She said, giving Miku a hungry look and licked her lips. "It's hard to be when you have someone so amazing feeling you up!" She replied with embarrassment. "You smell absolutely delicious." Luka replied, her mouthwatering. Luka slowly pulled Miku's skirt off, revealing her wet underwear. Miku looked, embarrassed. Luka kissed up Miku's stomach and reached behind her back to unclip her bra. Miku let it fall off, revealing her small breasts. You have the cutest breasts I've ever seen!" Luka said, sucking on the left nipple. "Ahh!" Miku cried out. "Oh, we're sensitive there, aren't we?" Luka asked. Miku just silently nodded. Luka sat up and undid her skirt, revealing her see through, pink and white boyshorts. "Oh my god! Those are so cute!" Miku said. "I'm glad you like them." Luka replied, as she slowly positioned herself so that Miku's right leg was rubbing against her cunt. "Do you like it when I grind on you?" Luka asked, her lips centimeters from Miku's. Miku couldn't resist it and surprised Luka with a deep, passionate make out session as the grinded on each other. Luka put her hand on Miku's pussy and started to rub it as they kissed. "Ahhh! Luka!" Miku moaned, arching her back. "You like that?" Luka asked, slowly taking Miku's underwear off. "Mmm! You smell so good! Do you mind if I have a taste?" Luka asked with a smile. Miku just nodded in approval, making Luka very happy. "You're so wet, do I turn you on that much?!" Luka asked, amazed. "That's not even half of it." Miku mumbled. Luka slowly dragged her tongue the length of Miku's slit, causing Miku to buck her hips and moan out loudly. Luka flicked Miku's clit wither her tongue, Miku responded by screaming in pure pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Luka's head and pushed closer with her hands. Luka slid her tongue inside Miku, wiggling like a snake. Miku moaned and screamed as her hips bucked up and down. "AHH! LUKA! I'M GONNA CUM!" She cried out, pushing down Luka's head harder. Luka moved her tongue fast and more roughly. "AHH! I'M CUMMING! AHHHH!" Miku cried as she squirted all over Luka's face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Miku said, covering her mouth in shock. "For what, you taste like cotton candy!" Luka said, licking her lips.

It was Luka's turn to get pleasured as she laid back with her legs spread wide. Miku slowly pulled the boyshorts off Luka's nicely shaped ass. The smell of Luka's arousal filled the air and Miku took a deep breath. "You smell like the honey I put in my tea!" Miku said as she enjoyed the mouthwatering scent. Miku kissed Luka on the lips, slowly traveling down her neck, then her collarbone, then to Luka's breasts. She stayed there for a few minutes, sucking and massage each both of them before she continued kissing down Luka's stomach. "Miku… you're too good at this! You're making me so horny!" Luka said. "Oh, I do, do I?" Miku asked with a devious smile. "Should I stop?" She asked with a playful and devious smile. "NO! MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE!" Luka begged. "Since you're begging so adorably, I'll relieve you of your horniness." Miku said, flicking Luka's clit with her tongue. The pink haired teen moaned loudly as pure ecstasy filled her body. Miku very slowly licked up and down the length of Luka's slit. "AHHH! DON'T TEASE ME! PLEASE! I'M TOO SENSITIVE TO BE TEASED!" Luka blurted out, giving Miku an idea. Miku got up and went to her room quickly, coming back with a blind fold and a pair of leather hand cuffs. "Miku… why do you own that kinda stuff?" Luka asked. "Uh… Rin and I had some fun last time we were here, and Rin is really turned on when she can't see what's touching her and she can't touch it with her hands." Miku explained. "You and Rin had sex, and you didn't invite me?!" Luka said jokingly. Miku put one of the cuffs on Luka's right wrist, put the chain behind one of the bed posts, and cuffed Luka's other hand. She couldn't move them, and a new kind of excitement was filling her body. "I like this." Luka said. Miku smiled, and put the blind fold over Luka's eyes. "So, you're super sensitive to being teased?" Miku asked with a devious voice. "Yes… mistress." Luka said, enjoying being restrained. "Well, I hope you can handle this." Miku said, pulling out a fluffy feather. Miku lightly tickled Luka's pussy and clit, causing her to buck wildly. "AHH! STOP! I'M GONNA CUM!" Luka cried out in pleasure, only to be silenced by a very skillful French kiss. Miku continued to tickle Luka's cunt with the feather, causing her to squirt like an erupting volcano. "AHH! PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE MIKU! PLEASE! MAKE ME CUM WITH YOUR TONGUE!" Luka begged as she squirted a second time from continuous tickling. "Okay, but only because you begged me too." Miku said playfully.

Miku slowly licked down Luka's body, making her shiver in ecstasy. Miku smiled as she reached Luka's clit, flicking it with her tongue. "Ahh!" Luka moaned. Miku licked the length of Luka's clit a few times, enjoying the sweetness of her cunt. "You taste just like the honey I use in my tea! I might just start using you in my tea!" Miku said. "You can if you really want to." Luka said with heavy breaths. Miku smiled and kept that in mind as she returned to eating out the older girl. Miku slowly slid her tongue inside Luka, slithering it like a snake as she moved it in and out. "Ahhh! Miku! That feels so good! Don't stop!" Luka moaned loudly. Miku reached for one of the drawers in Luka's nightstand, knowing that there was a small vibrator in the top drawer. Miku grabbed the toy, and turned it on, its soft hum filling the room. "How'd you know about my toy?!" Luka asked. "Because I use it sometimes." Miku said. Miku returned to fucking Luka's cunt with her tongue as she pressed the vibrator to her clit. Luka screamed and moaned as she arched her back and squirted several times, covering Miku's face. "We're not done yet." Miku said. Luka smiled, excited to know that there was more. Luka felt Miku's pussy press against her own, she realized they were scissoring. Luka started to move her hips in opposite to the movements of Miku. They both moaned and screamed, squirting all over each other. "Miku…" Luka panted. "Yeah?" Miku panted in response as she took the blindfold and handcuffs off of Luka. "I wanna try one more position…" Luka said. "And what's that?" Miku asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sixty-nine." Luka said excitedly. "YES!" Miku said, almost yelled as she tackled Luka. "Okay, so you're on top then." Luka giggled as Miku positioned her cunt over Luka's face. Before Luka could say anything else, Miku was eating her out like a starving piranha. Luka did the same, except she fingered Miku's pussy she licked the clit. "Mmm! Yes! Harder!" They each moaned here and there as the grunted and moaned in ecstasy. In less than twenty minutes, the two girls had orgasmed three times before collapsing from exhaustion. They fell asleep naked in each other's arms, lips centimeters apart as they slept peacefully.

 _~The End_


End file.
